This invention is directed to a combination rolling walker and a patient care system to assist medical patients and more particularly to a 4-wheeled rolling walker having armrest platforms and vertical handles with a removable utility or serving tray assembly carried by the armrest platforms to both transport the patient and provide patient care needs.
There are a number of conventional walkers that combine a light weight folding frame that is easy to lift and store and perfect for strolling outdoors. They include four wheels of relatively small size (i.e. six inch diameter) with two wheels having a hand brake assembly. A seat with a backrest is provided so the user can set the handbrake and take a rest. A basket may also be provided under the seat for shopping and/or to carry personal items as the users rests their forearms on the platforms and grips the vertical handles to assist them in walking. The rolling walker with armrest platforms and a vertical handle is disclosed in U. S. Patent application Publication No. 2005/0156395 by the present inventor and U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,717. The “armrest walkers” are essentially modifications of conventional walkers. Conventional walkers having four wheels, horizontal handles and a seat and/or a shopping basket typical of the industry are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,907,794; 5,772,234; 6,099,002; 6,311,708; 6,318,392; 6,494,469; and 6,837,503. The conventional rolling walker or “rollator” with horizontal handles provides little support for users not strong enough to fully support their own weight. Modifications to the conventional walker to obtain the armrest walker can be provided as an aftermarket device. The disclosure of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 205/0156395 illustrates how this can be done.
Platforms used on walkers and crutches to support forearms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,625,237; 4,248,256; 4,510,956; 5,567,783; 5,671,765 and 6,279,591. Generally speaking these references do not include all the essential features of providing support for both forearms, providing vertical handles for steering the walker and allowing adjustments in the height and horizontal location of the armrest platforms. The references do not disclose an aftermarket device for the conversion of the four wheeled walker with horizontal handles to a walker with vertical handles.
The opportunity exists for using an armrest walker for ambulatory use and providing support for a removable patient care system or service tray when the walker is not being used as a walker. The height of the armrest platforms is ideal for the addition of a tray to be used by the patient care professional and/or the patient during non-ambulatory times. A further convenience is provided when the tray has a drawer for storage of personal and medical items. A number of references disclose using an added or removable tray with a walker. Examples of these include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,957,071; 4,659,099; 4,708274; 5,694,959; 6,296,263; 6,817,372 and 6,883,529. A drawer is also provided with the tray in the disclosure of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,659,099 and 6,817,372.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a armrest walker that allows the user to stand erect to steer the walker and distribute part of their weight on the walker as they move from place to place with the aid of the walker.
An essential object of the present invention is to provide additional structural components to include armrest platforms and vertical handles that independently adjust horizontally to best support the user's weight and provide better steering control.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a removable utility tray assembly to be used by the patient care provider and the patient to function as a serving tray and/or bed table and for storage of personal items and medical supplies.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a utility tray assembly that can be removed and stored until needed again for patient care and convenience.
One additional object of the present invention is to provide a combination armrest assembly and utility tray assembly that can be used as an aftermarket device for the conventional rolling walker by removing the horizontal handles.